Patrol the Celes Sector
Visit six systems and report back with your findings * Patrol the Celes Sector * Patrol the Mandel System * Patrol the Watran System * Patrol the Hana System * Patrol the Veela System * Patrol the Zenik System * Patrol the Celes System Patrol the Mandel System Patrol the Watran System rank, an unknown enemy force has destroyed all of the mining bases in this belt. While this is certainly a tragedy, it is made worse because the perpetrators cannot be brought to justice until we know more. The Gorn ships that are crawling all over this system are newcomers -- we don't believe them to be responsible for the initial destruction. - Commander Akira Sulu Maneuver close to the larger asteroids and scan the destroyed structures. Weapons leave a unique energy signature behind, and the data you gather will be invaluable in helping us to find justice for all the souls lost here. The Gorn are very likely to have ties to the perpetrators even if they were not directly involved. I expect them to try to stop your investigation. Be on guard! - Commander Akira Sulu * Scan the destroyed structures Patrol the Hana System Patrol the Veela System Captain, scans indicate the Orion Syndicate has a strong foothold in this system. The presence of warships suggests this may be a hub for criminal activity. We should scan the facilities ahead to determine the scope of this operation. If the Syndicate is up to something, we'll know soon enough. * Scan the Orion facilities * Secure Veela System * Confiscation ** Disable Dampening Field ** Find Stolen Supplies (0/5) ** Beam up to ship * Destroy Battleship Patrol the Zenik System Captain, we have received a request for assistance from a Federation colony on the surface of the planet. Colony sensors have picked up a series of large creatures in orbit of the planet. The colonists are worried that this could be Undine activity or an incursion by an unknown race. I recommend that we approach and scan the affected area to learn more. * Scan the planet for more information - Science Bridge Officer * Approach Planet * Beam to Planet * Examine a Cocoon * Examine Remaining Cocoons (0/4) * Return to Sector Space Patrol the Celes System * Go To Starbase 114 * Beam Down to Starbase 114 * Speak with Lt. Commander Thiral * Investigate Accidents ** Investigate Sickbay Logs ** Scan EPS Conduit ** Scan Cargo Lift * Speak with Lieutenant Syfir * Run Diagnostic on Replicator * Trigger Replicator * Go to Cargo Area 4 * Wait for Saboteur in 0:30 * Spring the Trap * Confront Commander Thiral * Depart System ---- rank, welcome to Starbase 114. Admiral Quinn told us to expect you. Several officers assigned to the starbase have been injured in a series of "accidents." Commander Cleveland is suspicious, and frankly, I don't have the time or personnel to conduct a thorough investigation. We need your help. Please find me when you arrive. I can answer your questions then. Thiral out. - Commander Thiral ---- Welcome to Starbase 114. Most of my security officers have been reassigned to help with ship repairs, so I appreciate your assistance. We're a lot busier than we're used to because of the war. Having a saboteur aboard is the last thing we need. - Commander Thiral First a load of cargo crates fell on Ensign Searfoss. Two days later, an EPS conduit blew and four engineers were injured. Three days after that, there was a "mistake" in sickbay and Counselor Janon got a transfusion of Bolian blood. She's lucky to be alive. On the surface, it looks like we're having a streak of bad luck. If you look deeper, though, I know someone is behind all of this. - Commander Thiral There are only three people who have authorization to access all three areas where the accidents occurred. Commander Cleveland, myself and Lieutenant Syfir. The commander was off-station when the first two incidents happened. I obviously didn't do it. That only leaves one suspect, Lieutenant Syfir. - Commander Thiral You might try speaking with Lieutenant Syfir. He knows something about what's going on. I'm sure of it. He always seems to be around when things happen. You can reach him and inspect the areas where the accident occurred by using the turbolift. * Use the turbolift. - Commander Thiral